Guarding the Enkeli
by KB-94
Summary: The bloody mess on her back was a devastating sight to behold. It must have been unbelievably painful and the wound itself wasn't self inflicted, which made it even worse. Someone had tried to saw off her wings and they'd very nearly succeeded... AU AH... Kind of
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There,**

 **I've had a very positive response after posting this chapter, so I have decided to post chapter two. I can't promise when I'll post again however because I just started back at school and I've taken on substitute work as well so I'm quite busy. However, I will be updating sporadically and if anything changes I'll let you all know.**

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you to returning readers! I appreciate every single one of you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore." Bella wailed into the dark, wet evening sky. Sobs overcame her body for the third time that day as she felt the weight of the world upon her shoulders, and the weight of her daughter in her arms. Collapsing to her knees on the foot path, she clutched her daughter to her chest, begging to the stars for help. The little bundle in her arms squirmed and coughed softly but remained mostly lifeless. It wouldn't be long now until the cold night overcame her tiny, sick body.

Shuffling backwards, Bella propped herself up on a dirty street wall and looked down at her baby. Little Lucy Marie looked up at her mother with teary eyes, begging her to make her warm and safe again. Bella bent her head and placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead and then tucked her safely under her arm. Blocking the harsh winter wind from her exposed skin. It was all she could do to protect her little one from the elements.

Hours later, Bella heard the shuffling of footsteps coming her way. She tucked into herself further and prayed that whoever it was would continue to walk on by her. She didn't dare look up as the people passed her and she held her breath until she was sure they had gone. Her warm breath misted into the air when she finally exhaled and when Bella looked up she realized she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. The people who walked passed Bella were standing a few yards away and were looking on her with uncertainty. It was a woman and man, who both looked to be in their late fifties. The woman's warm caramel hair was mostly tucked under a cozy looking beanie and her slim body was wrapped in a cream colored winter coat. She was wringing her glove covered hands as she looked down at the huddled figure, unsure of what to do. A few yards behind her stood the man, she assumed to be the older woman's husband. His face was shrouded in shadow but she could see the movement of his body as he jigged himself up and down. Trying to stay warm, she supposed.

Bella looked away. She'd experienced strangers guilt before over her assumed situation. She hated their pity. But mostly she hated how easily they got over their guilt and justified their ability to not give a damn. In a few minutes the same thing would happen with this woman and it would be last they ever saw of each other. The silence that stretched between them was louder than peak hour traffic in the city centre and it was only broken by the sound of approaching foot steps. Bella pulled little Lucy into her chest further and wrapped her arms tightly around them both. This wasn't going to end well.

"Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked. "I promise not to hurt you. I want to help, please."

"I'm fine." Bella chocked out between shivers.

"I'm staying at an apartment not far from here. Come with me and let me get you warmed up."

Bella couldn't help but hear the sincerity in the woman's voice but made herself dismiss it. It's a trap or a trick, she chanted to herself.

"Esme." A deep voice called from further along the foot path. "Es-"

"Carlisle, she needs help." The woman replied.

"Dear?" The deep voice asked, closer now.

Peeking up, Bella saw them both crouched in front of her and Lucy. She did her best not to be tempted by their pleading voices but the longing in their eyes was making her exterior shell crack.

"What if we get to know each other a little." The woman asked, moving around until she was sitting in a similar position to Bella on the dirty foot path. "I wouldn't want to go anywhere with strangers either."

On her other side she felt the man shuffle around until he too was seated besides her. They weren't touching but she could already feel their body heat radiating off them and onto her.

"My name is Esme Cullen. And this is my husband, Carlisle. What's yours, sweet girl?"

Esme was met with silence for a few long moments until Bella decided there was no harm in answering. These people didn't know who she was and she was almost certain they weren't the ones who were after her and Lucy.

"I'm Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a soft snuffling noise that came from Bella's arms a few moments later, followed by a sharp cry. Both Carlisle and Esme were shocked to find a small baby huddled in blankets, tucked safely in the arms of who they assumed was its mother.

"Is this your little one?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded and hushed her baby, softly cooing in her ear, hoping it would at the very least make her feel safe. It did nothing to dampen the wet cough that came from her lungs however.

"She's sick?" Carlisle asked with worry. "How long has she been this way?"

"Weeks." Bella responded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Please, come with us. Our son, he's a doctor. He can help you. You don't need to worry about money or anybody hurting you. Please." Esme begged.

Bella was torn. She didn't know these people. She didn't know if they were friend or foe. But her daughter was sick. Very sick. She'd had a fever for almost two weeks now and her breathing grew more ragged as the days went on. It long surpassed being a cold. She needed help.

"What happens once your son has looked her over?" She asked tentatively.

"Whatever you want to happen. You'll be free to go or you can stay for as long as you need. Get back on your feet. Do whatever it is that you need to do."

Bella pondered her options for a few long moments. Lucy wasn't going to last much longer in this condition and Bella knew she'd never be able to live with herself if she didn't do everything in her power to help her daughter. So her decision was made.

"Okay, we'll come. But we can't stay." She made clear.

Esme nodded her head vigorously and helped her stand. Bella then rearranged Lucy so that she wasn't getting the wind in her eyes and set off down the road with Esme and Carlisle. They didn't walk very far, maybe ten minutes from where Bella had been sitting, before making their way up a set of stairs with fancy wrought iron railings. They then took an elevator up to the fourth story of the building. All the while Esme held Bella's arm and Carlisle reassured her that she was safe.

When they entered the apartment Bella's breath was taken away. It was by no means overtly fancy or extravagant. Instead it was wonderfully homey and cozy. Bella had never lived somewhere so open and warm before in her life. The soft tones of the walls and furniture flowed beautifully into the dark wooden floor and there was definitely a faint taste of home cooked food in the air.

"Edward's just getting his bag." Carlisle informed Bella as they crossed over the threshold.

Esme led Bella and Lucy over to a plush looking sofa and helped get them settled before draping a warm blanket over Bella's shoulders. She offered the woman a soft thank you in response but continued to stay relatively quiet.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, returning to the family room. "This is my son, the doctor." He said, stretching his arm out behind him towards a man approaching from behind.

"I'm Edward," he supplied. "I understand you've got a little one who isn't feeling well. I'd like to help, if that's alright?"

Bella wasn't sure what to make of the man before her. He was older than her by at least ten years, placing him in his mid thirties. His face was most certainly striking in its features and his brilliant green eyes stood out from a few yards away. However it was the dark auburn, coppery hair that made him stand out most. It looked so incredibly soft and the disarray of it made Bella think he'd run his hands through it all day. By the time she'd finished ogling the man he'd made his way over to where she was sitting with a hopeful expression on his face.

"This is Lucy," Bella offered, holding her baby out towards him.

"How long has she been sick?"

"It was a cold, about four weeks ago. But…" Bella trailed off. Unsure of what these people might do if she gave them too much information.

"You're safe here. Whatever you tell me is strictly confidential. I can't tell anyone anything. I won't break that promise." He reassured.

After assessing his sincerity Bella continued. "The cold wasn't getting better and after two weeks of a horrible cough and a lot of congestion she started to get a fever. She's been warm everyday since."

"Has she ever lost consciousness?" Edward asked, reaching into his bag for his stethoscope.

"She always wakes if I jostle her and call her name, but she sleeps all day and night. I try to let her rest."

As Bella explained, Edward listened to her chest and looked under her eyelids. His face twisted with worry.

"She needs an antibiotic and fluids. And she needs a cold bath or shower to help cool her down. She also needs oxygen. Her lungs are working over time from what it sounds like. And the congestion only makes it worse. I have everything we need here, if you're willing to stay. Otherwise I'm more than happy to take you to the hospital."

"No!" Bella protested, before reigning herself back in. "Here's fine. No hospitals, please."

Edward regarded the small woman for a moment before helping her stand and then ushered her through the apartment, into a large bathroom. He plugged the bathtub and started running cool water into it. He used this time to look at the woman properly. Even from the corner of his eye he could see her gentle beauty. Her long dark hair and equally dark eyes made her ivory skin seem so soft and pale. He had the strangest urge to caress her cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear, but he resisted. He didn't want to scare the poor woman and the last thing she needed was unwanted advances. Edward chastised himself, she probably got enough of that from the streets.

"There's soap you can use to bath her with if you like." He spoke, trying to distract himself. "Otherwise, just submerge her body in the water and make sure to keep her head above the water. I'll be back, I just want to set up my equipment."

Meanwhile, Bella carefully stripped Lucy down and placed her gently in the large tub. Carefully supporting her head, she ran a soapy wash cloth over her daughters small, dirty body. Cleaning her and cooling her down. Her large brown eyes looked curiously up at her mother but she didn't display any discomfort from the cool water.

"Bella?" Came a soft knock from the other side of the door. "It's Esme. May I come in?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Dear." Esme cooed as she knelt besides Bella. "There's no need to cry. We're going to take good care of you both." She insured as she wiped the tears from Bella's cheeks.

Bella hadn't even realized she was crying so she offered a watery smile to Esme in thanks. Sometime later Edward returned with a fluffy towel and helped dab little Lucy dry. The apartment was warm so when they put her down on the bed she only needed a sheet to cover her over-heated body.

Edward quickly and efficiently attached Lucy to an IV drip with saline. "To help hydrate her," he informed the small group that had gathered around her bed.

He then administered some antibiotics intravenously and placed a thermometer under her tongue. "I'll monitor her closely tonight. If she worsens we may have to reassess the situation. But I'm very confident in her chances of improving over night."

"Thank you," Bella said softly.

"Let's talk, sweetheart," Esme said after a few quiet moments of looking down at little Lucy.

The group filed out of the bedroom, leaving the door open, and settled on the sofas throughout the living room.

"So how did this all come to be?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence. He was merely curious, no judgment came across in his tone.

Bella looked around the room, seeing only concern for her wellbeing and decided she would tell these people a little of her story. The whole truth was too much to tell to strangers but they deserved some explanation. She didn't want them thinking she was a neglectful mother, just that she'd been dealt a bad hand.

"I've been running with Lucy for a few months now. We don't stay very long in any one place and we mostly stick to dark, abandoned ally ways. We've been making our way up the west coast in the hope of staying undetected."

"From who?" Esme asked.

Her question was met with silence for a few long moments until Bella replied. "I can't say. It's too dangerous for me and for you. I'm not sure who I can trust yet either." She looked up at each person as she finished. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. We understand." Carlisle offered.

"Is this your apartment?" Bella asked Carlisle, trying to take the attention away from herself.

"No, it's mine," Edward said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "I've been here for a few months now. And my parents are staying with me while they visit. It's my brother's birthday and we like to all get together to celebrate."

"You have siblings?" Bella asked with wonder. It was something she'd never had herself but always longed for. She loved her parents but there was always a part of her that wondered if her childhood wouldn't have been so lonely if she'd had a sibling or two.

"Yes, two brothers. Jasper and Emmett, they're twins, and are older than me by a few years. They're both married and have children so there are a lot of us when we get together. We'll be celebrating at Emmett's place, this year."

"It must be nice having a big family."

"That's not something you have?" Edward asked, Bella could hear the sadness in his voice.

"No. My family is…" Bella trailed off, looking around the room before continuing. "Dead. It's just me now. And Lucy."

Esme, who up until this point had kept her distance, engulfed Bella in a hug and gently ran her hand down her long brown hair, soothing and reassuring the sad girl.

"What happened?" She asked, incredibly concerned.

Bella simply shook her head. It wasn't a story she wanted to tell right now. Her family history was an incredibly sad one and she didn't want to bring this sweet family down further than she already had.

"I'd like to get some rest, if that's okay?" She asked standing up, instead of answering the question.

"Of course." Edward responded, clearing his throat and nodding to his father as he passed him by. "Follow me." He continued, holding a hand out for her to take. He simply couldn't resist touching her. Even if it were only for a few short moments. His grasp on Bella's hand was firm and so wonderfully warm she didn't want to let go when he stopped at the door to Lucy's room.

"Are you happy to share a bed with her?" He inquired, drawing her into the room and turning on the night stand light.

"Of course." Bella responded, she was happy to have a bed period.

"Bella." He said, turning back towards her, his voice low in an attempt to not disturb little Lucy. "I'd like to check you over as well. Make sure there's nothing wrong with you that's obvious. Would that be okay?"

Bella deliberated his question. She didn't want him to look too closely because she knew that when he discovered her secret he'd send them away. But she also understood the importance of being checked over. She and Lucy had been through a lot lately and she needed to make sure she was healthy.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, still somewhat unsure, but unwilling to deny him outright.

"Check your temperature and lungs. Heart rate, weight, blood pressure. Just a few basic things. If you have any cuts or bruises I'd like to make sure they're healing properly. You can tell me to stop at any time. And I can ask Esme to be in here with us, if that's something that would make you more comfortable. I'd also like to draw some blood and get it tested at work tomorrow, check for any infection that might be in your blood. I can use a pseudonym on your vials if it makes you feel safer."

"That all sounds fine, I guess. That'll be alright. I just – " she hesitated. Unwilling to draw attention to the location of her biggest secret, but also unwilling to let him stumble upon it for himself. "Just don't touch my back, please. It makes me... uncomfortable."

Edward gave her a strange look. He was use to young women and men being embarrassed and reluctant to to have him see their intimate areas, even though it was often apart of his job. But never in his six years as a doctor had someone been unwilling to show him their back. He of course respected her request though.

"Of course. And remember you can ask me to stop at any time."

He began by listening to her heart with a stethoscope and then moved onto her lungs. He asked her to breath in and out first normally and then deeply. He then placed the blood pressure cuff on her arm and a thermometer in her mouth. While waiting for both to finish getting their readings he dragged a set of scales in from the bathroom. Once the blood pressure and temperature tests were done, Bella stood on the scales and looked down at her measly weight of 95 pounds. At five feet four inches she knew she was severely under weight.

"What's the verdict?" Bella asked once Edward finished his last test; collecting a vial of her blood.

"Well," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You're severely under weight, which means your blood pressure and heart rate are low. I think the first step to your recovery is getting some meat on your bones. Once your weight improves then the other areas should as well. Your temperature was fine and your lungs sound strong. The cuts you do have seem to be healing well and the bruise to your ribs, although troubling in shape, doesn't seem to have damaged anything."

Bella knew what he meant by troubling in shape. It looked exactly like the sole of a boot because that's what had caused it. She's been stomped on a few weeks back by a homeless man who'd gotten mad when he'd released she didn't have any food or money. When she told Edward the cause of it he gasped and softly reached out to tuck a stand of hair behind her ear.

"You're safe here, both of you are." He reassured. "For as long as you both need shelter you'll have a warm home with food and anything else you might need. Please, stay." He finished, almost begging.

Bella could only nod in response. There was something deep within her that told her she could trust this man. And his family. She didn't know whether or not it was instinct or something else, but that night, huddled under the dense comforter in the large king sized bed, her daughter clutched to her chest, she felt safe. And she slept peacefully for the first time in years.

Bella didn't hear Edward poke his head into her room a few hours later to check on her and Lucy, nor did she hear his gasp of surprise when he saw something oddly shaped on her back, or the blood seeping through her borrowed night shirt. She slept on and when she finally awoke the next morning she felt rested, without a trace fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward tossed and turned all night, trying desperately to comprehend what he'd seen the previous night. Bella had been reluctant for him to examine her and flat out refused him access to her shoulders and neck, not even allowing him to listen to her lungs over his night shirt. The sight he saw later that evening however, when she was fast asleep, made him realize that there was definitely something external there. It wasn't because of some sort of scarring or discolored skin. No, there was something physically attached to her back and it was making her bleed.

He desperately wanted to know what it was and whether or not it was causing her pain, so that he could help her. But he knew that if he mentioned it the wrong way he'd scare her off. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. There was so much fear in her eyes and he could feel the distrust rolling off her hunched shoulders in waves. He knew he couldn't say anything, not for a few days at least. Besides, he wanted to get to know this woman who had so unexpectedly stumbled into his life with her baby.

When light finally broke through his bedroom window, Edward rolled out of bed and crept down the hallway, he passed the guest room where his parents were sleeping and onto the room Bella and Lucy were in. He wanted to check on the both and see how Lucy was fairing this morning before he had to head off to work. He knocked before entering, not that he expected either to be awake.

Sure enough, as he pushed the door open he was greeted to an exceptionally sweet sight. Bella had moulded herself around Lucy during the night, holding her gently to her chest. They both slept peacefully it seemed and Edward could already tell that the dark circles under both of their eyes had faded a little. It was incredible what just one good night sleep could do for the human body.

Edward used his stethoscope to listen to Lucy's lungs before moving onto checking her temperature. Both had improved drastically from the night before, however there was still room for improvement, which could only occur with ample rest. The towel that his mother had placed under the child as a makeshift barrier between her bladder and the bed was damp so he carefully switched it out for a new one. They'd need to get some diapers soon so that she wouldn't be so uncomfortable. And some new clothes as well. For both mother and child.

Edward sighed again. There was so much the they both needed. It made his heart hurt. Finally Edward attached a new bag of saline, replacing the depleted one. When he looked up to give one final assessment of the child he met the eyes of one very concerned, very wary parent.

"You're awake." Edward stated.

Bella could only nod in response. It wasn't how she expected to be woken up that morning but watching Edward carefully look over her baby, thinking she was asleep, did more to instill trust in their relationship then any conversation ever could. He could have hurt either one of them when he came in, instead he did his best not to disturb either one of them and with incredible gentleness, looked over Lucy.

"How are you this morning? Did you get some rest?" He inquired softly.

Bella stretched carefully, mindful for the deep cuts hidden behind the shirt she was wearing. She did her best not to flinch when she rolled over and hoped desperately that Edward didn't see her discomfort.

"I slept well, thank you. I feel good. Much better than yesterday."

He nodded in response and then asked, "Are you hungry? I usually have something small before I leave for work, it will give me the chance to talk to you about a few things."

Before Bella could respond though her stomach rumbled and her cheeks turned pink. It was the sweetest sight Edward had ever seen. She really was a beautiful woman. Looking at her now he could see she wasn't a girl. She was young yes, but not a child. Definitely not a child.

Chastising himself again for his thoughts he held a hand out to Bella and helped her raise from the bed. She looked adorable in one of his old sleep shirts and sweatpants, although both were much too big. He lead her out to the kitchen and instructed her to take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Do you eat cereal? Or do you prefer toast? That's all I've really got right now."

"Whatever you're having is fine."

Edward processed to place two bowls on the counter top, pouring a generous amount of granola in each and then topped them off with some milk. He then rounded the counter, placed a bowl in front of Bella, and then took the seat beside her. They ate in silence for a few moments the only sound they could hear was the crunching of cereal and clanking of spoons against china.

Edward eventually broke the silence, informing Bella of what he hoped the day would bring. "I'm heading off to work soon, I unfortunately can't rearrange a whole day of patients over night, however I'll see what I can do about tomorrows." He held a hand up to stop the protests he knew where about to leave Bella's mouth. "I'm allowed a sick day, I own the practice after all, and there are other doctors at the office who can take on my patients for a day or two. I want to be home, here with you and Lucy. I want to track her progress and help you both get well. Please let me." He pleaded.

It was the most Bella had heard him speak since meeting him the night before and couldn't understand why he'd take a whole day off just for her and her baby. The kindness of strangers wasn't something she was use to.

"You both need rest," he continued when she didn't say anything. "And medical supervision. This is my home and I want you to feel safe here."

There was no changing his mind, Bella could see it in his eyes, so she nodded her head and went back to munching on her breakfast.

"I've asked my sister-in-law, Alice, to bring over some clothes for you and Lucy today. She's about your size, maybe not as skinny, but she's closest in size to you. And she and my brother also have a little girl who isn't much older than Lucy. I knew it would make you uncomfortable if I brought you both new things right now, so I thought this could be a compromise of sorts."

Bella wanted so badly to tell him not too worry, that his preparations were unnecessary. But she couldn't deny how nice it felt to be taken care of for the first time in a very long time.

"How long are we welcome here for?" She asked, instead of kicking up a fuss.

"For however long you need." Edward responded, reaching a hand out to swipe away the tear that had fallen onto her ivory cheek. "You fell into our lives for a reason, Bella. Don't run away from us. Please."


End file.
